


她裙之下 第五章

by alexzwithpace



Category: sagiri seina - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:35:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22333096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexzwithpace/pseuds/alexzwithpace
Kudos: 4





	她裙之下 第五章

“你要是懒得动就换我来！”千北咬着后槽牙不甘心地晃着两人被铐在一起的手。

肤色分明的两具躯体交叠在一起，肌肤相贴的微妙触感打乱了绪月原本的节奏，紧致的皮肤和隐隐的肌肉线条都让她更加兴奋。和自己健康的肤色不同，皮肤白皙的千北长年不见光的部位更是白到半透明，绪月单手摸到她腰上凭着本能恶劣地掐了一把。

“嘶……你他妈……！”千北恼怒更甚，脱口而出的叱骂却因被绪月趁势堵住了唇舌而少了声势，躁动的她一边恼怒地用牙尖狠狠回敬一边摸上了手铐试图打开。

绪月捉住她不老实的手用力分开，唇舌交缠间已经带上了微微的血腥味，含混不清地问道:“这会儿知道急了？上次怎么就把我胳膊卸了？”

“上次……唔……！提上次做……做什么？你到底……”被吞吃了一半的催促毫无悔意却太过濡湿，满载着潮意湿哒哒地流进了绪月耳中，让她迅速捉起千北的手拢到一起。

“这次换你了！”

千北努力别过头躲开了她的亲吻，晃了晃自己被锁到一起的双手怔了一下，绪月欠起身来擦了擦唇角的血丝得意洋洋地继续说道:“别白费力气了，我已经改装过了。”

没想到她却毫不在意地笑了，双手挂到绪月脖子上用力勒住微抬起下巴嗔道:“你早说要这么玩儿不就好了！”说着长腿不住滑动，大腿内侧的嫩肉仔仔细细地刮过她腰间最敏感的地方。

“呵……那我现在好好跟你说，”绪月暗抽一口凉气故意学着初次见面时她的语气:“你能让我把你的手铐起来吗？”说完报复似的又揉了一把刚刚掐过的腰侧，期待着她领地上的印记。

“小气……”千北忍着痛将双手插入她汗湿的发间着恼地抬起她的头说:“再抓就有印子了！”

“那不正好！”说完绪月将脸颊埋到她胸前狠狠地蹭了蹭，再没有试探与撩拨，挺立的樱红色是她唇舌的目的地。

“野人似的……”千北嘴里咕哝着手指却躁动地蛇行在她发间，忍不住向上躬起将自己送地更深，轻声的抱怨也变成了诱人的声响。

绪月将那抹艳色裹入口中以舌尖重重地拨弄着，下方的心跳声像极了为她喝彩的鼓点，酒气加热了本就粗重的呼吸，打在千北胸前又弹到她脸上，濡湿的汗水却将灼烧的燥热越浇越旺，终于粗鲁地一把掐住了她身侧慌张到可怜的腿。

滑腻紧致的皮肤下是纤瘦却爆发力十足的肌肉，绪月来回揉捏抚感受着其中满满的生命力，柔软的掌心与粗糙的薄茧在刀片留下的红痕上轮番划过，热辣的刺痛和胸口的悸动都转化成了千北口中热情难耐的吟诵。

她依依不舍地放开了口中的纠缠直起身来，贪婪地盯着千北酡红的脸颊与困在一起的手腕，尽管自己此刻的急躁也不遑多让却还是努力平复着呼吸调笑道:“这次我的手可中用着呢，可不能再被辣着。”

“哦？那你好好搜一搜？”千北手臂向后扒住沙发靠背完全舒展了身姿，脚却缠到了她后背，微凉的后脚跟伸进衣衫里自上而下沿着凸起的脊椎骨轻轻磨着，像是洒进篝火中的水汽，只是让火苗带着“噼噼啪啪”的声响越烧越旺。

绪月咬紧了牙根压制着让她轻轻颤抖的兴奋，捞过不老实的腿顺着内侧抚摸轻吻，眼睛却没离开过她渴求又倦懒的面庞:“我怕我一双眼搜不过来，你来帮我一起看！”

“你！”

绪月说完猛地发力，转眼之间千北已经被顶到了沙发扶手上，被迫半躺着观摩绪月的一举一动，然而除了最初几秒钟的眼神闪躲之外却丝毫不显慌张 ，一双带着潮意地眼睛倔强又迷乱地盯着绪月:“那你要里里外外都好好搜才行……”

“真是不服输……”带着薄茧的指尖终于拨开了恼人的遮挡，迎接它们的是湿软的欢迎与颤抖的雀跃。千北闭上眼睛仔细感受着，扬起脖颈发出了满足而悠长的叹息。

“这样搜对吗？”绪月恶意调笑着另一手掐住了千北的下巴，强迫着她睁开眼睛看自己的动作。

先是敷衍的抚弄紧接着是急不可耐的入侵，粗糙的指尖探入了她身体最细腻的深处寻找着。任谁也不可能细看自己在别人身下绽放的姿态，千北恼怒地猛一偏头就咬住了绪月在她唇边拨弄的手指。

“……唔！”她却没想到自己的反抗换来了更深的入侵，带着薄茧的骨节和柔韧的指腹在她身体内剐蹭着，交替的触感让诚实的身体软下来紧紧地吸附着，似是怕不断涌出的滑腻体液放走了入侵者。

绪月捞起她的手腕再次挂到自己脖颈上将人拽离了沙发靠背，望着她迷蒙的眼神毫不客气地动作着问:“你不看看我搜到了什么？”

千北努力集中了精神盯着她发红的眼睛，确定这个人绝对算不上游刃有余后微微张开嘴笑了。孩子气的上唇与丰润的下唇间探出了粉色的舌尖满足地叹息着，调皮地在自己唇角游走几番后落在了绪月耳边:“搜到了，那就是你的……”

“哈——”绪月被激的猛地擒住她不服输的舌尖狠狠地咬了一下，手上的动作更是毫不客气。

千北此刻的视线里只有绪月汗湿的面容与自己绷直的脚尖，两人都没再言语，聊做调剂的反抗与呻吟和着啧啧的水声终于谱出了最旖旎的艳曲。

“吱——”

柚希随着尖锐的刹车声猛地向前扑去又被安全带拽了回来，只见驾驶座上的阳月华已经怒气冲冲地开了车门，大步流星地将高跟鞋踩出了铿锵的杀人节奏。

柚希赶忙下车追上却也不敢出言相劝，只能亦步亦趋地紧紧跟着——堪堪在她的鞋跟飞向绪月脖子的时候关好了门。

千北看着几小时之前刚刚打过照面的两人识趣地起身:“你们慢聊。”说完裹紧了浴袍扔下餐巾进了房间。

阳月华环顾四周的一片狼藉、挑起沙发上撕的不成样子的衣服，再看看绪月手腕上掩盖不住的痕迹冷笑两声说道:“看起来很尽兴嘛。”

“吃起来更尽兴。”绪月头也不抬继续和餐盘里的食物战斗。

“你还有脸说我分不清轻重缓急？现在新的传闻出来了对我们很不利。”阳月华抓起桌上的冰水一饮而尽，柚希体贴地拉过椅子邀她一起坐下却被迁怒地白了一眼。

“哦？”绪月这才停下动作看向老友问道:“说来听听。”

“说早雾手里有最新探测的几个矿藏数据，还说他已经被你捉住了。”阳月华把这半天之间的新兴传言尽量条理清晰地复述着，绪月沉默地吃着加餐半晌没说话。

“现在我们的一举一动都被各方关注着，我已经派人去查消息源头了，能澄清的尽量澄清。”

千北刚出卧室门就听阳月华言简意赅地下了结语，绪月抬头见她施施然地靠在门框上一边扣紧了衣领上的扣子一边揉着手腕，不由得放下餐具饶有兴味地看着。

“要走？”

“你忙，我就不打扰了。”千北系紧了手腕上最后一颗扣子，冲另外两人点头权当是打招呼后抬高胳膊向绪月示意着:“这个就当是赔我了。”

绪月看自己的衣服穿在她身上有些宽大却意外地合适，松松垮垮地显得人有几分慵懒就像……就像太阳底下的猫，不由得点头同意。

不等她说什么千北已经走向了门口，转过身来食指和中指点在额头上晃了晃，右眼随着动作同时眨了一下轻松地告别道:“Farewell！”

阳月华一直等千北的身影消失在楼下才疑惑地看向绪月:“不是说合胃口吗？一夜风流后就不香了？”

“那不然要玩什么？天长地久情意绵绵？”绪月喝完最后一口餐后酒揉着手腕，上面被手铐勒过的痕迹存在感未免太强了些。

“你这是……”阳月华眼疾手快捉住了她的手腕看着，“两只手上都有痕迹，原来是你来她往最尽兴！”

绪月“嘁”了一声拽回了手，眼前却一直浮现出千北得意地锁住自己时的模样:“你再改装又如何，这幅手铐说到底它就是我的。”那漂亮的下颌线上仰着，吸引着她再一次吻上去纠缠不休。

柚希见惯了她们老友相争，只能适时地将话题拉回正规:“现在处在风口浪尖一举一动都被人盯着，坎昆的地估计是不好拿下了，还是讨论一下接下来怎么做吧。”

绪月长舒一口气伸展开了手臂却并不在意，“真真假假、虚虚实实，越乱越好。”


End file.
